Stay close to me
by Mercurio17
Summary: Había notado su estrés desde el principio. No porque fuera particularmente agudo cuando de los sentimientos de Yuuri se trataba, sino porque el chico era sumamente transparente. O al menos su cuerpo lo era.—Es casi la hora, Viktor. Hay que volver. —Una sonrisa forzada, tímida, y los ojos perdidos o que evitaban encontrarse con los suyos./ Insinuación Viktuuri / Oneshot / Spoiler c7


**Disclaimer: Nada de Yuuri! on Ice me pertenece. Esta es simplemente una suerte de "defensa" de Viktor (?)**

* * *

 **Stay close to me**

 **.**

Había notado su estrés desde el principio. No porque fuera particularmente agudo cuando de los sentimientos de Yuuri se trataba, sino porque el chico era sumamente transparente. O al menos su cuerpo lo era: sus manos temblorosas, su mirada perdida y sus ojeras hacían evidente cuánto le estaba afectando la competencia.

Y si era eso lo que le angustiaba, debía sacarlo de ahí cuanto antes. Sabía que tenía que conseguir que se relaje porque de lo contrario la presentación sería un desastre.

Podía entender sus nervios hasta cierto punto. Después de todo, cargaba sobre sus hombros el gran peso de ser el primer lugar de la presentación anterior. Todos estaban dispuestos a derribarlo y hacerse del primer lugar, darían lo mejor de sí para lograrlo. Y él, en consecuencia, debía exigirse el doble o incluso todavía más.

Viktor podía entender que se sienta presionado por eso, pero no al punto al que llegaba esta con Yuuri. El muchacho parecía estar a punto de colapsar. ¿Cómo podía alguien de su edad llegar a ese extremo?

Quiso protegerlo y calmarlo al llevarlo al estacionamiento, pero para cuando lo vio, ya era muy tarde.

Yuuri se había quitado los audífonos que llevaba en las orejas. Alcanzó a oírlo todo.

—¡No escuches! —alcanzó a gritar de puro impulso, aterrado.

Phichit era bueno. Muy bueno. Los elogios que estaba recibiendo por supuesto que se los merecía. Pero lo que menos necesitaban escuchar en ese momento era precisamente eso.

—Es casi la hora, Viktor. Hay que volver. —Una sonrisa forzada, tímida, y los ojos perdidos o que evitaban encontrarse con los suyos.

Debía hacer algo.

—Yuuri.

Con esa actitud estaba cavando su propia tumba, y lo que más le molestaba a Viktor era ver que no hacía nada por reponerse. Yuuri parecía querer permanecer hundido en su miseria, como si de antemano diera por sentado que de igual forma todo iba a terminar en un desastre.

Y Viktor sabía que tenía todo el potencial del mundo, ¿por qué si no decidió tomarse un descanso en su carrera para entrenarlo? Yuuri tenía algo especial, único, algo que Viktor fue capaz de ver, y estaba dispuesto a explotarlo, porque sabía que podía hacerlo campeón.

¿Por qué Yuuri no veía eso y se limitaba a regodearse en su mediocridad? Era tan incapaz de soportar la presión que Viktor no sabía qué hacer. No lo sabía porque nunca se había sentido así. Era doloroso verlo en ese estado y sentir que no podía sacarlo de ahí.

Viktor quería abrirle los ojos. Era absolutamente necesario.

Debía hacerse responsable de él porque, después de todo, había tomado la decisión de hacerse cargo de él. No se perdonaría que, por culpa de su ineptitud como entrenador al no ser capaz de ayudarle, Yuuri falle. Le había prometido llegar al Grand Prix, al fin y al cabo.

—Si fallas en el programa libre y no llegas al podio, asumiré la culpa y dejaré de entrenarte.

Romperlo. Acabar con el Yuuri inseguro y rearmar con los pedazos uno nuevo. Uno capaz de ver lo maravilloso que era cuando confiaba en sí mismo.

Debía hacerlo.

Permaneció en silencio, expectante, tenso, hasta que una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Primero fue una sola que terminó por desaparecer en su cuello, pero en un par de segundos tenía el rostro empapado.

—¿Por qué dices eso como si quisieras ponerme a prueba? —dijo en un sollozo que le sacudió el pecho, el cuerpo entero.

Si no sabía lidiar con la silenciosa angustia de Yuuri, mucho menos con su llanto.

—¡Estoy acostumbrado a asumir la culpa de mis errores, pero esta vez estoy nervioso porque mis errores podrían dejarte mal!

Viktor creyó que lo había destrozado. Se había excedido y a eso se debía el llanto de Yuuri. Estaba equivocado.

Lloraba porque se sentía rebasado por sus sentimientos. Porque por una parte estaba ese lado de su personalidad que le hacía vulnerable, pero no era solo eso. Sabía, desde antes de ser entrenado por Viktor, que sus errores eran enteramente culpa suya, sabía que su inseguridad le jugaba malas pasadas, y eso era algo que no se le podía achacar a su entrenador. Sabía también, desde la presentación anterior e incluso desde que se conocieron, que el mundo lo estaba observando, y si era observado se debía a que su entrenador era nada menos que Viktor Nikiforov. Sabía que estaba obligado a ganar, porque de lo contrario se sentiría culpable de haberle hecho perder el tiempo al depositar sus esperanzas en alguien como él.

No quería decepcionarse a sí mismo, pero por encima de todo, no quería decepcionarlo a él y que el mundo se decepcione a su vez también. Su fracaso sería a ojos del mundo el fracaso de Viktor Nikiforov como entrenador.

—Me preguntaba si querías dimitir en realidad…

—Claro que no…

—¡Lo sé!

Pero, pese a su inseguridad, siente que Viktor no está dispuesto a renunciar a su promesa. Sabe que no le dijo todo eso de dejarlo en serio.

—¡Solo ten más fe que yo en que podré ganar! —. Porque, después de todo, que Viktor lo haya elegido representa todo para él—. ¡No digas nada, solo quédate a mi lado!

Tenerlo a su lado es prueba suficiente para seguir creyendo. Y eso le basta.

* * *

Listo todo, ya sobre la pista, repuesto del llanto, no pudo evitar hacerle una jugarreta.

Había comprendido que las palabras de Viktor, en apariencia duras —aunque luego se arrepintió de todo lo que dijo—, solo se proponían despertar el potencial y confianza que aguardaban en su interior, pero que permanecían ocultos por el temor que le provocaba la sola idea de defraudarlo. Comprendió además que si Viktor había hecho aquello era porque estaba realmente preocupado por él. Pese a su torpeza y no que no sabía qué hacer con los sentimientos que le había expresado, dio lo mejor de sí para reconfortarlo.

Dejó escapar una bola de papel para así poder tocarle la coronilla, como ya había hecho antes, en un gesto de gratitud y cariño casi irrefrenable.

Un gesto que, sabía, Viktor entendería.

"Gracias. Tranquilo, estaré bien".

* * *

El público estalló en aplausos. Acababa de lograr una hazaña impresionante valiéndose de su increíble resistencia. Estuvo a muy poco, apenas un error, de lograr imitar el movimiento más característico de su entrenador en la segunda mitad del programa.

En medio de los vítores, solo le importaba hallar a una persona. Solo le importaba saber qué pensaba de lo que acababa de hacer. Porque, finalmente, lo había hecho para él.

En cuanto lo divisó, descubrió que ya corría a su encuentro, así que hizo lo mismo.

Esperaba que le diga cuán genial estuvo, unos efusivos halagos de su parte. Sin embargo, lo que recibió a cambio lo dejó sin palabras.

Viktor se arrojó a sus brazos en una muestra de alegría y cariño insuperables, sin importarle en lo absoluto la presencia de todo el público. En ese momento se sentía incapaz de contener sus sentimientos. No podría, no luego de ver la proeza que acababa de lograr Yuuri.

Ambos terminaron en el suelo, sus narices rozándose y respirando el aliento cálido del otro.

—Solo se me ocurrió esto para sorprenderte más de lo que tú me sorprendiste a mí —susurró contra su mejilla, y debido a la cercanía notaron sus rostros abochornados por lo que acababan de hacer. Una sonrisa hizo aparición. Tranquila. Feliz. Colmada de tantos sentimientos que solo se transmitían a través de sus ojos.

Quizá ese día Yuuri no ganó el oro que tanto habría querido, pero no negaría que ganó otra cosa en cambio. Algo más.

Y tenía plena certeza de que ese algo no lo abandonaría jamás.

.

.

.

.

.

 **N.A: Ok, siento que no es plenamente un fanfic, porque básicamente lo que he hecho es reproducir lo que ocurre en el capítulo, añadiendo lo que considero son los sentimientos/pensamientos de cada uno.**

 **Hice esto porque veo a muchas chicas juzgando a Viktor. No es por nada pero creo que deben tratar de comprenderlo mejor. Él no hizo lo que hizo con la intención de hacerle llorar; es más, estoy segura de que no sabía que reaccionaría de esa forma. Viktor solo quiere que recapacite.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer. No es gran cosa en realidad, quizá solo quería plantearlo como teoría. Supongo que haré uno mejor pronto.  
**

 **P.D: Si alguien lee mi fanfic de Hetalia XD estoy a un pelo de actualizar. Tengo el cap escrito, pero la computadora en la que tengo el archivo está dañada y voy a arreglar eso en unos días.**


End file.
